Satsuki Yumizuka
Satsuki Yumizuka, also referred to by her nickname Sacchin, is a character from Tsukihime. She made her debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Canon Satsuki Yumizuka comes from the Tsukihime ''series, which, like 'Fate/stay night, is part of the '''Type-Moon universe. Once an ordinary schoolgirl with a large crush on Shiki Tohno, she would later become his tragically short-lived girlfriend when she would be turned into a bloodthirsty vampire against her own will and subsequently be murdered by Shiki, who had done so in order to "save" her from her bloodlust. Traumatized by the incident, Shiki had actively chosen to repress any memory of her ever since, until the Murder Games would begin. Pre-Convergence Prior to the beginning of the Convergence Series, approximately a year before The Ties That Bind and during the events of Tsukihime, Yumizuka had happily begun dating Shiki Tohno. However, it was during this time period that the serial killer known as the Modern Vampire, later revealed to be the antagonist Roa, was at large, and Yumizuka would fall victim to him. However, rather than simply dying, Yumizuka instead became a vampire with an insatiable lust for blood, beginning to attack citizens for their own blood as well. It wasn't until Shiki would intervene and discover her activities that Yumizuka would attack him, having become crazed from her transformation. In the heat of the moment, Shiki killed Yumizuka, who would accuse him of failing to protect her as he had promised before in her dying words. The incident would traumatize Shiki significantly to the point where the only way he could function was to repress Yumizuka's memory from his mind, and so he did... for the most part. Plot Involvement The Ties That Bind - The Ultimate Game Though Yumizuka does not make a concrete appearance within the events, she is often mentioned and referenced to by Shiki, usually inadvertently. In The Ties That Bind and The Reapers' Game, Shiki has noted that his new lover, Mikasa Ackerman, reminded him of "someone he used to know before," though he would take his mind off Yumizuka before he could get very far. Though it is not stated whether this was simply a defense mechanism or an active choice by Shiki, it can be assumed that either way, the thought of the deceased girl was something he did not want to deal with. In The Ultimate Game, Yumizuka's face is seen for the first time when Shiki's life flashes before his eyes in the penultimate chapter, when everyone is sent into Silent Earth. There, Shiki not only (involuntarily) recounts the memory of Yumizuka and Mikasa, but also of his early life as Shiki Nanaya and the death of his birth mother whom he could not remember, his new life as Shiki Tohno, the times when he had made friends at school including Ciel, and so on. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon In the fourth chapter, the vampire Night of Wallachia traps the Survivors in his Reality Marble; TATARI, which bounded Misaki Town to his power. With TATARI, Wallachia was able to create physical manifestations of the fears of everyone around, including the sensation of being on a plane for Battler Ushiromiya, and Yumizuka herself for Shiki Tohno, essentially "resurrecting" her with the intent of having her be a vengeful spirit to terrorize Shiki. However, little did he know that the spirit of Yumizuka he created had somehow manifested a will of its own, taking on the thoughts of the original Yumizuka as though she really were the original. Whether this actually is the case or not is unknown and left open for interpretation. Yumizuka is first seen in the Back Alley, encountering Frank Castle, Ryan Duchannes, Gunha Sogiita, and a number of others. Later, from outside the town, Shiki Tohno, with the aid of Minato Arisato, Illyasviel von Einzbern, Robin Tact, and a number of others, manage to enter the town, corrupted by the TATARI phenomena. There, Shiki panics, forced to relive the memory of Yumizuka as it comes flooding back to his mind, though after being restrained by everyone there, he reluctantly manages to calm down, though remained heavily wary of Yumizuka, who was otherwise surprisingly friendly and clingy towards Shiki. Later, upon following Shiki, who in turn decided to follow Illya and a number of others in order to acquire the Dress of Heaven to put an end to the Murder Game, she and the others would stumble upon a workshop / hideout of Touko Aozaki, the creator of Shiki's Mystic Eye Killers glasses that had been stolen by Aoko long ago. Though Touko would eventually let Illya and the Survivors go, she would force Shiki to stay with her, deciding that he needed to work off the "payment" he never gave for the glasses, and Yumizuka would stay, deciding to stick with Shiki, much to his chagrin. In the epilogue, she is seen with Shiki in Touko's workshop, watching the woman converse with Aoko over the phone, Aoko rather furious upon discovering that Touko had withdrawn more money from her bank account. The Life of Shiki Tohno First Chapter - The Life of Shiki Tohno Yumizuka spends most of her active time in the event in the background, occasionally talking to Shiki or doing work. During his time working under Touko Aozaki, Shiki spends much of that time pondering his life, and his past with Yumizuka, as well as why she continues to remain in this world, even though the vampire that brought her spirit into existence, Night of Wallachia, has long since been defeated. Touko muses that perhaps the key to Yumizuka passing on once and for all is to help her achieve what she had wanted to fulfill in her life before she died, leaving Shiki to wonder what that wish might be. Second Chapter - The Epiphany of Shiki Tohno A few days after the events of the first chapter, Yumizuka is invited by Shiki out on a walk throughout town. Agreeing to it, the two of them walk through the evening of Misaki Town, before stopping at a park where they would sit on a nearby bench. With that, Shiki would begin to talk to her about what he had been meaning to confront her about. He asks her what she wanted out of life when she was alive, though Yumizuka's answers prove to be somewhat unhelpful. However, when Yumizuka continues that all she ever wanted was to happily be with Shiki, he snaps, angrily remarking that if that were true, she would already be gone and have already left him alone, before then proceeding to express the true extent of how Yumizuka's death had deeply affected him. In response, Yumizuka indirectly reveals that her real wish is to see Shiki happy again, which is fulfilled when Shiki remarks that he had managed to find the strength to fight again because of the Murder Games, more specifically because of Mikasa. With that, Yumizuka suddenly began to disappear, and it was only then that Shiki had realized that Yumizuka's wish was for Shiki to be happy again, rather than to see him suffer like he had forced himself to believe all this time. He desperately pleads her to stay, having changed his mind now that he knew her true intentions, but Yumizuka only tells him to keep moving forward no matter what, before completely disappearing for the second and last time, leaving Shiki all alone once again. Character Relationships * Shiki Tohno - The protagonist of Tsukihime who debuted in The Ties That Bind. In the world where she and Shiki hail from, she was his short-lived girlfriend whom he swore to protect, but would fail as Yumizuka would be transformed into a vampire against her own will, and attempt to kill Shiki in her madness, only to end up dead herself. Deeply traumatized by the events, Shiki would block out and repress her name and almost her entire being from his memory, though come the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, he would be forced to face his past and its reality. On the other side of the spectrum, however, the spirit of Yumizuka that appears here seems almost innocently oblivious of the events, remaining friendly and lovey-dovey with Shiki. Gallery Yumizuka0.png|Yumizuka as she appears in flashbacks experienced by Shiki Tohno during The Ultimate Game. Yumizuka1.png|Yumizuka as she appears in Crimson Moon and The Life of Shiki Tohno. Trivia * During The Ties That Bind and The Reapers' Game, when Shiki's memory of her had been repressed, whenever she would have been mentioned by name in his thoughts, her name shows up as "________" instead, symbolizing the void of her memory in his mind. * Yumizuka is one of the few, if not the only, characters who have already died prior to the events of the Convergence Series, before making an appearance in a later event regardless, not counting "undead" characters such as Sans and Stubbs the Zombie. * Despite it being said that Shiki Tohno had fallen in love with her in the Convergence Series, Yumizuka is not one of the heroines of Tsukihime, meaning it is impossible for the player to romance her. However, it is noted that the Convergence Series, in context of the Type-Moon universe, is closest to a world that most closely follows the manga adaptation of Melty Blood, which is said to follow "Yumizuka's imaginary route." Melty Blood is depicted in an alternate fashion in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Category:Characters Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:NPCs Category:The Life of Shiki Tohno Category:Type-Moon characters